


Ally's Favorite Uncle

by Telstar (Altopiano)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-03
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altopiano/pseuds/Telstar





	Ally's Favorite Uncle

So here we are, lying side by side on the grass, Ally’s dad and Ally’s favorite uncle, and it’s ok. Ally’s playing just over there, and we’re minding her, and that’s the reason we’re lying together, and that’s why it’s ok. Chris is somewhere, talking with some other guest at this barbecue in someone’s garden, and she’s not worried. She knows Ally is with her dad and her favorite uncle, and it’s ok.

He’s lying on his back, arms crossed beneath his head, laughing at some comment I’ve just made. I don’t even know what I said. I only know that I’m here beside him, looking down at him, and he’s laughing, and I did that.

He looks at me looking at him with laughter still in his face until the looking long outlasts the laughing… 

...until Ally wants her favorite uncle to come and _see_ , and he sits up and says,

“Be right with you, honey.”

So we go to see what she’s found, in this garden suddenly peopled again, and Ally’s dad and Ally’s favorite uncle are just two friends at some social event who would never look at each other in any particular way. And that’s ok.


End file.
